Tsuki Rivera
belongs to [[User:SparkletimeDJ|'''SparkletimeDJ]]. DeviantArt: |here.' '''Tsuki Rivera' is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail and a member of team Fiery Rose. She is often referred to by her alias, The Frost Angel for being a very skilled at Ice-Maker magic, shough she can also use limited water magic as well. She is an ex-member of the disbanded guild, Phantom Lord. Appearance Tsuki is slim with waist-length light blue hair that is naturally straight, though she curls it on occasion. She has lighter blue eyes and can be regarded as quite attractive by most, with a curvy body shape. Her fringe usually covers her left eye, though she constantly brushes it out of her face and has considered cutting it shorter. For guild missions, she wears a simple black cropped top with matching black leggings. She also sports a blue sash over the leggings that is decorated with snowflakes, thigh-high blue boots and a blue armband. Her white Fairy Tail stamp is located on her upper back but is often hidden by her hair or shirt.Tsuki is well known for her strength and is the second strongest in her team. She doesn't usually wear a consistant outfit, as she finds that quite boring, and is usually seen in just a bikini, claiming that it's 'too hot'. Despite not wearing a consistant outfit, she always keeps her weapon to hand, just in case of danger, and usually is seen in either blue or violet attire. Personality Around those she doesn't know well or dislikes, Tsuki comes across as cold and disinterested in most things. This causes her to have a bad reputation with some people, getting called 'cold hearted' or 'a demon' by some. Her attitude, along with coming from Phantom Lord after the attack, caused some problems for her when she first joined, and eventually ended up in a duel between her and Gray Fullbuster. She struggles to make friends because of all these factors, however after a while, she finally managed to gain the trust of her fellow guildmates and became friendlier with them. Despite her cold exterior, around her friends and team, she opens up a lot more, coming across as happier and much more caring than she seems to strangers. She is actually very protective when it comes to her two teammates and will openly take hits for them or force them not to go on missions with her, if she thinks there is a possibility of harm coming to either of them. Her goal has always been to become the strongest wizard she can, though after joining Fairy Tail and making some friends, she also wants to protect her friends as best she can, no matter what might end up happening to her. Those in the guild see her as 'a cool beauty.' She is slow to temper, but when she does get angry, everyone knows as she loses control of her magic and often ends up freezing half of the guild hall. When angry, very few can calm her down, those being Cadenza, Gray, Loke and Askel. Magic and Abilities Ice Make: A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Tsuki's case, she uses both Static and Dynamic, meaning she can shape her ice into inanimate things or weapons as well as living beings. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Having practiced it for over 10 years, she has nearly mastered it. *'Cold Resistance': Ice-Make Magic's most basic defense, as an Ice-Make user, Tsuki is an individual resistant to cold and as such is able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to snow based attacks or more resilient to them. *'Ice-Make - Shield: '''Tsuki' creates a large shield made of ice in front of her in the shape of a heart that blocks anything behind it from incoming attacks. *'Ice-Make - Floor: '''Tsuki freezes the floor which causes people in the area to slip. She is also capable of freezing water with this spell, and slide on the resultant floor. *'Ice-Make - Stairs: 'Tsuki makes stairs out of ice, so that she can get to previously unreachable places *'Ice-Make - Scythe: 'Tsuki creates a scythe made of ice whick she can swing at opponents. *'Ice-Make - Tunnel: Tsuki creates a tunnel of ice which allows safe passage through a dangerous area. *'Ice-Make - Sphere:' Tsuki encases herself in a sphere of ice which protects against incoming attacks and can be rolled for safer transport. The weight of the sphere and how impervious it is to attacks depends on how thick she makes the ice. *'Ice-Make - Wolf:' Tsuki creates a wolf from ice that rushes towards opponents and leaps at them before trying to bite them. *'Ice-Make - Mouse:' Tsuki creates a mouse as either a tool for distraction, or to enter small spaces that normally can't be reached. *'Ice-Make - Scarecrows:' Tsuki creates several scarecrows to either distract the opponent or to use as practice enemies whilst training. Ice Magic: 'Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Little is known about Ice Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far. *'Freeze: Ice Magic's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Tsuki comes into contact with in ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things' composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; Tsuki, with her great mastery of Ice-Make spells, has proven herself capable of freezing even burning thing, including boiling water. Snow Magic: 'Snow Magic' is a form of Magic that revolves around the creation, manipulation and control of snow. The user of this Magic can release snow from their body and manipulate it, or they can use this Magic to alter the surrounding climate, depending on the situation. This Magic can be used for various purposes, but it's mainly used for combat. The form of the snow depends on the user, and thus can take on many forms, such as snowballs, avalanches, blizzards, or snowstorms. *'Snowstorm: '''Tsuki is able to create a snowstorm to unleash on her opponents which can temporarily blind them because of the harsh conditions. '''Water: '''Tsuki is also a' user of Water, which allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal or trap opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. She is still learning to use this power though. *'Water Slicer: '''Tsuki creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades is strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter. *'Water Lock: 'Tsuki has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water that contains no oxygen inside. This spell is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation. '''Unison Raid: '''Tsuki is capable of using this ability, though she has only performed it alongside Cadenza for now. It was used in a duel between three members of Team Natsu (Erza, Natsu and Gray) and the three members of Team Fiery Rose (Askel, Tsuki and Cadenza). *'Frozen Dragon: Using her dynamic Ice-Make magic, Tsuki created a dragon out of ice that Cadenza blasted fire through which became concentrated and shot through the dragon's mouth. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members